legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy the Little Witch
Wendy the Little Witch is a good witch who is the best friend/partner and love interest of Casper. Like Casper she is friends with Dib and like her they have technically been spending a lot of time relaxing together and maybe have enveloped. She and Casper are sent by a mysterious party to find the original M.O.D.A.B Member and help him disclose the operation and make sure he learns or remembers the truth of how the group was formed. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Casper unintentionally haunts Sunil which has Bender and Skipper hunting after him. Wendy and Casper tell the former that they have been looking for him for a long time and decide to help him and his crew not before telling them the truth behind their long disappearance. They stay with Bender and wonder where Isabella and Gold went off to. As a result they wonder what the island's theme is. Casper and Wendy both notice Phineas has been taking notes regarding some thing they found and learn from Slade that he's trying to help his girlfriend. Wendy and her friends end up disabling the second disco ball her, Casper Suede and Jack escape capture and find Discord who helps in saving them After the plan is put in place, Wendy goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Gohan, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can acess with the pieces and going to find more of the cure.Gohan and Twilight also don't bring Anna as she should go with the others on their quest.They run into Buffy and recruit her to join them.Wendy leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him.Wendy and the others escape from jail and watch as Bender with Discord systemically eliminated much of BlackGarurumon's group with poisoned tequila. Wendy sees Liz and Patty Alive and tells us the audience that it was in the transcript and that Slade points out they didn't want to piss off the audience. Wendy joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Casper and Wendy meet back with Bender and co and begin working in a plan against the villains. Casper and Wendy both decide to join Stardash in case she needs it. They help her take out Suketh and run into Hama and others who try to bloodbend Stardash, but her new powers prevent it. Casper and Wendy check in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Wendy joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Wendy arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Gold and Discord find a mystical candle which they deliver to Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon to use to get an upper hand on Pan which takes out Maxmillian. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. She helps M.O.D.A.B go against the Neo Umbrella Corps and helps against killing Calvin Candie. Allies and enemies Friends: Casper (Best Friend), Dib, Bubbles, Bender (Best Friend), Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Skipper, Phineas, Heloise, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Makoto, Picard, Jack Frost, Will, Stan, Wendy, Dr.Manhattan, Jesu Otaku, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistance, The Miracle Elite,Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble (Formerly), Mister Sinister, Jesse, BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, Jesse's Cult, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Peter Pan Gallery Wendylittlewitch2.jpg Wendylittlewitch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Blondes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Casper Universe Category:Heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Kid Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Love Interests of Casper Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:M.O.D.A.B Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Leading Ladies Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad